My Little Angel
by RebelChick204
Summary: A fic about Bulma/Trunks and the relationship they share.


A/N: I needed a break from my other stories because I can't think of   
anything to write for them. This is the worst writer's block I've ever   
had. Well, this is a made-up music video, and I think I did pretty good  
with it. It's from Monica's 'Angel Of Mine.' I changed some of the   
words to match my theme. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ or 'Angel Of Mine' by Monica.   
***********************************************************************  
My Little Angel  
***********************************************************************  
(We see Bulma sitting in the airport. Everybody seems to walk by her.   
Music starts.)  
  
When I first saw you  
I already knew  
  
(Picture of Bulma holding baby Trunks in the hospital.)  
  
There was something  
Inside of you  
  
(Baby Trunks and Bulma are at home and Trunks starts giggling.)  
  
Something I thought that I   
Would never find  
Angel of mine  
  
(Bulma picks up Trunks and laughs back at him.)  
  
I looked at you  
Looking at me  
  
(5-year-old Trunks is looking at his mom shyly. When she catches him,   
he blushes and grins.)   
  
Now I know why they say  
The best things are free  
  
(Trunks is rushing to get to school, but stops to give Bulma a hug.)  
  
Gonna love you boy  
You drew the line  
Angel of mine  
  
(Trunks is playing with Goten and smiles at Bulma again.)  
  
How you changed my world  
You'll never know  
  
(Bulma sitting in a dark room when Trunks comes in and it seems to   
light up around her.)  
  
I'm different now   
You helped me grow  
  
(Bulma's crying and Trunks is coming to ask her what's wrong.)  
  
You came into my life  
Straight from above  
  
(Pan walks up to Bulma in the airport and says, "Hi Bulma.")  
  
When I gave up hope  
You showed me love  
  
(Trunks laughing.)  
  
I'm shaking for you   
You were right on time  
Angel of mine  
  
(Bulma looking at her watch when suddenly Trunks walks out of school   
and gives her a big smile.)  
  
Your saphire eyes   
Your lavender hair  
  
(13-year-old Trunks complaining as Bulma starts cutting his hair.)  
  
No one in this whole world  
Could ever compare  
  
(Bulma smiles, 'Until Bra came.')  
  
The way you held my hand  
Is still on my mind  
Angel of mine  
  
(5-year-old Trunks is holding Bulma's hand while they cross the street.  
Bulma smiles.)  
  
What you mean to me   
You'll never know  
  
(Bulma picks Trunks up and spins him around.)  
  
Deep inside   
I need to show   
  
(Bulma writing in her diary.)  
  
You came into my life  
Straight from above  
  
(Trunks flying Bulma to Master Roshi's for a party.)  
  
When I gave up hope  
You showed me love  
  
(Trunks kissing Bulma on the cheek as he heads for work.)  
  
I'm shaking for you  
You were right on time  
Angel of mine  
  
(Trunks picking up Bra and tickling her as she laughs. Bulma starts   
laughing silently as she watches from around the corner.)  
  
I never knew I   
Could feel as happy  
  
(Trunks walks around the corner. Bulma smiles and her eyes light up.)  
  
As I am  
With you  
  
(Trunks chases his mother and tickles her a little while laughing.)  
  
Every breath that I take  
The bond that we made  
I only share it with you  
  
(Vegeta is explaining to Bulma about the bond's that a mother and son   
have.)  
  
When I first saw you  
I already knew  
  
(Trunks in slow motion turning to look at someone or something.)  
  
There was something  
Inside of you  
  
(Trunks smiling at his mom.)  
  
Something I thought that I  
Would never find  
Angel of mine  
  
(5-year-old Trunks hands Bulma a valentine. Bulma looks at it and hangs  
it on the refridgerator.)  
  
You came into my life  
Straight from above  
  
(Bulma watching Trunks as he trains outside with Goten while Pan   
watches.)  
  
When I gave up hope  
You showed me love  
  
(Trunks telling Bulma to keep her eyes closed until he tells her to   
open them.)  
  
I'm shaking for you  
You were right on time   
Angel of mine  
  
(Bulma throws her arms around Trunks when she sees that he was accepted   
into college at Harvard and starts crying out of happiness.)  
  
I looked at you   
Looking at me  
  
(Trunks gets on the plane and waves good-bye to everyone, but   
especially his mom.)  
  
Now I know why they say   
The best things are free  
  
(The plane takes off as everyone watches.)  
  
Shaking for you  
You were right on time  
Angel of mine  
  
(Bulma smiles.)  
  
(Music ends.)  
  
A figure walks up to Bulma and Pan sitting in the airport   
together. The person says, "Hi, mom."  
Bulma jumps up and hugs the person. "Hi, honey," she says.  
"I'm really sorry," the person adds.  
"It's okay. Let's go," Bulma says. Her, Pan and the figure head   
out of the airport.  
***********************************************************************  
1 hour later...  
***********************************************************************  
Bulma, Pan and Bra are kneeling in a cemetary by a grave. Each   
one carefully places flowers on the top by the headstone.  
Bra lifts her head to read the writing engraved on it. 'R.I.P.   
Here lies Trunks Vegeta Briefs, taken from us one day by a fatal heart   
disease. 2O5O-2O87.'   
Vegeta silently walks up behind them and kneels down next to   
the grave and bows his head. If you looked closely enough, you could   
see one small tear run down his face.  
Bulma lifts her head also to touch the stone. "Good-bye   
Trunks," she whispered. "Thanks for all the memories."  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Not quite what you expected, ne? Not what I expected when I wrote   
it, but hey, I can change something when I want to. Please review.   
Please. Bye-bye!!  
-~*RebelChick204*~ 


End file.
